1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel manufacturing technology field, and more particularly to a coating method of an alignment film.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the continuous development of a liquid crystal displaying technology, the demand for the quality of the liquid crystal display becomes more and more high.
Please refer to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a top plan structure of a TFT (Thin Film Transistor) board in the prior art.
The TFT board comprises a glass substrate 10. The glass substrate 10 forms a frame glue coating area 11 and an alignment liquid coating area 12. The alignment liquid coating area 12 covers a displaying area (not shown in the drawing). The frame glue coating area 11 is used to be coated with the frame glue, and the alignment liquid coating area 12 is used to be coated with the alignment liquid to form an alignment film (PI).
In the prior art, the alignment film is generally printed and formed by an alignment film inkjet printing technology. First, it is spraying an alignment liquid in the alignment liquid coating area 12, and then the alignment liquid is cured to form the alignment film. But after spraying the alignment liquid, because the liquid drops of the alignment liquid can be affected by the gravity thereof to diffuse outside the alignment liquid coating area 12, such as diffuse onto the frame glue coating area 11, it will result that the formed alignment film extends outside the alignment liquid coating area 12. For example, a boundary of the alignment film is wavy or extends onto the frame glue coating area 11, so it will affect the adhesive force of the frame glue of the frame glue coating area 11 and will affect the displaying effect of the displaying area.
In conclusion, during the course of spraying the alignment liquid in the alignment liquid coating area 12 to form the alignment film, the diffusion of the alignment liquid can affect the precision of the alignment film, particularly affect the boundary precision of the alignment film, and further affect other areas adjacent to the alignment liquid coating area.